Swan Lake Ranch
by DijahL
Summary: Charlie Swan, owner & operator of Swan Lake Ranch, is dying from pneumonia. The Ranch will also go 6 ft. under with him if, he cannot find a solution fast. The bank comes a-knocking and he arranges a marriage between his oldest daughter and the green eyed Cullen boy in an attempt to save his ranch and his daughters from a life of poverty. This is the story of Swan Lake Ranch.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hope you like this one ... I know I do. :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Charles Swan never met a banker he liked.

Them and their fancy suits, shiny shoes and soft moisturized hands that ain't never seen a hard day's work. Thinking they own you just because they sitting up in their offices counting and controlling money that don't belong to them. Acting all superior just cause they got themselves an education in a town where most folks lived simple and tilled the unforgiving soil in the hot sun for their daily bread.

He surely didn't like the weasel of a man that was sitting at his table watching his Bella with rapt interest as she poured him some of her homemade lemonade.

"Thank you," The manager of the bank cooed, "How old are you Ms. Isabella?"

"I just turned 18 last week Mr. Sullivan." Bella's reply was quiet.

On the inside she was burning with contempt for that boot-licker. There was nothing that Bella wanted to do more than smash the fancy glass lemonade jug she was holding over his head and run his ass off her land with her shotgun.

She knew why he was here; the bank was going to take away the ranch. The cattle drive earlier this year barely made enough for them to survive day to day much less pay the mounting debts Swan Lake Ranch owed to the bank.

Bella knew all of this because when Charlie was up in his room late at night coughing from the pneumonia in his right lung she was in the office reading up on the ranch's fiscal position. They were in dire straits.

"Why, that's marrying age Ms. Swan," Mr. Sullivan tried to sound surprised to mask the fact that he had been counting the days before he made the trip out to Swan Lake Ranch, "You're going to make some man very happy."

Bella glared at the face of that fat pig while her grip on the jug tightened. In her mind she decided that she wouldn't run him off her land; she would bury him under the stable where the horses could shit on him all day long. She didn't wanna be some baby-making idiot for some stupid man.

"Isabella Marie," Charlie said abruptly, "I think I hear Mary Alice calling you for some help with the chores; go on now."

"Yes Pa," Bella set the fancy glass lemonade jug on the table before breathing deeply, "Mr. Sullivan." Then she went outside to find her sister.

"Beautiful girls Charles," Mr. Sullivan commented as he took a sip of the lemonade.

Charlie nodded; they were beautiful indeed. But, that wasn't what Sullivan came here to talk about, or was it?

"Let's get down to it," Charlie took a deep breath to stave off a cough that was building in his chest.

He didn't want to show weakness in front that bastard knowing that if he did, Sullivan would try harder to snatch this farm right from under the Swans. Charlie couldn't let that happen; this was Bella's and Alice's legacy. He needed them to have it after he was gone and Jesus knows he was leaving God's blessed earth soon enough.

"Charles, it's not looking good. The bank can't grant you another loan when we have seen much return on the first two." Mr. Sullivan leaned back in his chair.

Charles Swan was a proud man; it was clear he was not going to get another loan and he was not going shame his family by begging for one. He needed an alternative.

"I have another course of action." Mr. Sullivan looked smug, "A personal transaction between you and me. My James has his eye on your Isabella."

Charlie eyed him hard.

"Hear me out," Mr. Sullivan linked his fingers around his pudgy protruding stomach. "Give my boy her hand in marriage and I'll bail Swan Lake Ranch out with my own money; the whole Ten Thousand. Think of it as an investment."

"My daughter is not for sale Sully," Charles said calmly, "Even if she was God don't like ugly and your boy uglier than homemade sin."

Mr. Sullivan harrumphed.

Charlie motioned to the door, "Now get off my property before I have the Sheriff pick up pieces of your body off my front yard."

Mr. Sullivan laughed haughtily before pushing to his feet and balancing his weight, "I'm going to recommend that the bank foreclose on the property as soon as legally possible which is about," he pretended to think, "About two months' time. Enjoy it while it lasts. Good day Mr. Swan."

Charlie remained at the table until he heard Mr. Sullivan's fancy carriage take off down the road. A month ago Charlie had reviewed his options; the last of which was another loan from the bank and refinancing for the other two. With that no longer an option; he was desperate. But, he'd be darned if he let anyone know about that.

Charlie thought that maybe Sully was on to something. Yes, that plan could work. But, it had to be someone else; there was no way he'd let his Bella be stuck in a life long marriage to James. That boy was evil and troubled.

It had to be someone decent, God fearing, who would treat her right and most importantly had the money to dig Swan Lake Ranch out of the hole it was in. He felt bad that he was planning to basically sell his oldest daughter but, if it was what would secure her and her sister's future after he was gone, it had to be done.

Maybe if he were younger and didn't have that pneumonia pulling him six feet under he could work off the loans. Swan Lake Ranch had great potential. It just needed a little tender love and capital. Also a strong headed leader who would make sure it was going in the right direction.

Bella could do it but, she was a woman and he knew that no one would take her seriously in this day and age. Too smart for her own good that one; thinking that Charlie didn't know that she went through the books at nights. He knew and he let her because Charlie had no problem with women who wanted to know what was going on and offer help and advice. He didn't think they were passing their place.

He also knew that even if he got her a suitor Bella would fight him every bit of the way and be very involved in the running of Swan Lake Ranch. So, the suitor had to also be able to handle Bella.

Charlie asked himself, 'Who could do all that?'

Maybe it was time he paid a visit to the Creek.

* * *

**A/N: This is just the start ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended**

**Love the reviews; keep 'em coming**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Carlisle Cullen always liked Charlie Swan.

Swan was a quiet, fair and hardworking man who just always seemed to get the short end of the stick. But, he never let his problems bother him too much and only wanted to provide for his two girls after their mother left the three of them 10 years ago.

Flighty as a newborn colt that one was.

Carlisle also knew that Swan Lake Ranch was going belly up and Charlie Swan was going to be pushing up daisies soon as that pneumonia took a turn for the worst. Esme didn't think he'd make it through winter which was right around the corner.

So when Charlie came riding up on his horse, Carlisle vowed to himself that he would help in any way he could.

"What can I do you for Swan?" Carlisle asked as they sat down on the veranda.

"I ain't got much time Cullen," Charlie pulled out his handkerchief and coughed wetly into it.

That was the first time he ever coughed up phlegm. It had gotten worse on the ride over.

"The bank won't give me another loan. The cattle drive ain't 'til after the winter and I don't think i'm-a make it to the new year. No money is coming in and debts high as heaven. I can't leave my girls like this."

Now, Carlisle knew that Charlie was a good, proud man and that he wasn't here looking for a hand-out.

"Tell me what you need."

"Your Edward marries my Isabella with Swan Lake Ranch as her dowry."

"And we'd bail the Ranch out of debt with Edward's money?"

"Yes," Charlie waited.

"I reckon he's got a nice little nest egg but, I don't think it's a whole lot..."

"I think it'd make difference though." Charlie sighed.

"Swan Lake Ranch has great potential." Carlisle nodded, "But, I reckon it's up to Edward whether or not he'd do it. He's a grown man Charlie. You'd have to ask him."

"I can respect that." Charlie coughed again, "Is he here?"

"No, he's gone to help out his brother and wife. He'll be back tonight. I'll send him over first thing."

"Alright," Charlie rose out of his seat and shook Carlisle's hand. "Have a good one."

"You too,"

Esme walked out unto the porch having heard everything.

"If it don't work out," Esme peered kindly up at Charlie's face. "Just know, we'll help you and take care of you and those girls."

"Now, Ms. Esme," Charlie held up his hand. "I don't..."

"You listen to me Charles Swan!" Esme said firmly, "I know you got your pride. I respect that. But, the good book says it goeth before a fall. You are a good man that's hitting a rough patch; it happens to every body. You just need a little help that's all. You bring 'em to me and I'll take care of 'em. I know you ain't got nobody else." Esme was passionate, "You got us."

Carlisle put his hand on his wife's shoulder. He knew she was close to tears as strong as she seemed in that moment.

"I…" Charlie stuttered.

The Cullens were decent people, probably the best in the whole town. Even if Swan Lake Ranch foreclosed the Cullens would ensure the safety of the girls and provide for them until they married.

What other choice did he have if Edward turned him down? Marry Bella to James or just leave them on their own to fend for themselves and become loose women or beg to survive?

"Promise me," Esme said quietly bringing Charlie out of his thoughts. "Promise you'll send them to me."

Charlie Swan never felt as weak and as powerless in his life as he did that moment but he knew that it was the right decision.

"I promise Ma'am." He held his Stetson to his chest and with his head bowed retreated to his horse.

He mounted the horse before looking at the couple standing on the porch. The woman had watery eyes as the wind blew through her skirts.

"Thank you." He tipped his hat to them and left Cullen Creek.

He rode up to the ranch and was greeted by Seth, the 13 year old orphan stable boy and the only worker they could afford, who took his horse to the stables. Tired, he trudged up the porch steps and into the house. Alice and Bella were finishing dinner and fixing plates. They waited on Seth to return from the stables.

After blessing the food they settled down to eat and Bella wasted no time in letting her mind be known.

"Pa," Bella called.

Wearily, Charlie peered into his mashed potatoes and steak as if it would block the verbal assault that he knew was coming. "Yes, Bells?"

"I ain't marrying James Sullivan," Bella said the name as if it left a bad taste in her mouth. "I'll marry a Yankee before I marry James P. Sullivan. I can't-"

"You ain't marrying James." Charlie silenced her with one sentence.

"Oh," Bella was shocked.

She had expected a harder sell than that; even prepared a speech and everything.

"Good," She said unsure, before launching into the second part of her planned speech, "Alice and I can run this ranch just fine without-"

"Maybe, you'll be marrying Edward." Again Charlie managed to silence her with one sentence.

"Edward who?" Bella asked regaining her composure.

"Cullen," Charlie swallowed the lump in his throat, "Don't get your knickers in a twist, it ain't official yet. Swan Lake Ranch is sinking and I'll be dead soon. You can't manage by yourself especially if you ain't got no money and can't get a loan."

Bella faltered at her father's words while Alice's eyes filled with tears.

"Edward is a good man, plus he's got some capital that'll help get the Ranch on track. I just don't know if he'll agree to it or want the responsibility of an almost belly up ranch, a feisty wife who'll fight him every step of the way and a sister-in-law who'll need him to take care of her until she marries. I'm asking him tomorrow."

Charlie let that sink in.

"I ain't forcing you Bella. But, it's either this or we lose the ranch. If we lose the ranch, which we will if Edward falls through, I'm sending you two to live with Esme Cullen and she'll take care you."

Alice was openly sobbing now.

"What will you do?" Bella asked afraid of what he was going to say.

"Die, I'm too stubborn and proud to accept any help for myself. But, I won't leave without someone to take care of you two."

They were almost grown and the needed to know the reality of the situation especially if pneumonia was digging Charlie a grave.

He picked up his fork and resumed eating. "I'm done talking."

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to message me suggestions. **

**Some of the story is already written but, I'm all about improving my writing even though I have no plans of ever going pro.**

**Q - What will Edward do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**What will Edward do? ... Find out for yourself**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Edward Cullen was somewhat of a loner.

He loved his Ma dearly, respected his Pa and tolerated his brother with the patience of a saint. Edward didn't talk much about himself; there wasn't much to say. He woke up at the crack of dawn, worked hard mainly taking care of the cattle, fixing fence posts and any other odd job that needed doing. He'd eat at mealtimes with Carlisle and the other workers before heading back to wrangling the cattle.

After supper he'd help his Pa go over the books and was partially responsible for the little growth that Cullen Creek had made over the last three years. Then he went to bed at one in the morning before walking up a few hours later to do it all again.

He never had much time or money for women but, every now and then he wouldn't mind the arms of a wife to welcome him home and warm his bed after some particularly gruelling days. Still, he kept himself pure.

His mother always welcomed him home with a hug and a wet finger that would scrub any dirt that lingered on his face after work. He let her because that was how she showed love; by fussing over everything.

Emmett would soon give her a grandchild to occupy her anyways, then he'd escape the wet finger scrubbing for good.

Edward was hoping to expand Cullen Creek Cattle by purchasing his own ranch. It would be linked to his father's business but, it would be his. One that he worked for and not given as a birthright.

Edward was a proud and stubborn man, like Charlie.

Carlisle had explained the situation to Edward and surprisingly Edward was open to it. It would give him the wife he didn't have time to woo, a ranch that he could resurrect from the dead and he'd help out the man that saved him from the roaring waters of the creek when he was a gangly teen. He didn't mind taking care of Isabella's little sister. She would be his sister too.

Family was very important to him.

It was with a small smile that he greeted Charlie; it had been a while since they'd seen each other. They liked one other but were both men of few words, whose paths didn't cross much so, that left for little interaction.

They shook hands and Charlie's lacked the usual strength and it also felt feverish.

"You look in fine fettle, Charlie."

"Boy," Charlie wheezed, "You're full of gas with no where to go." He then broke out in a coughing fit.

Edward fought the pity that threatened to overtake his face; it was bad.

"You probably know already that I'm poor as Job's Turkey-" Charlie broke out into another coughing fit.

"Ain't necessary to go repeating what I already know Charlie."

Charlie nodded, "Let's look around before you make your decision."

Charlie took a few steps but, Edward could hear his laboured breathing and the shortness of breath just from the little physical movement. Edward realized that it must have taken Charlie a lot of strength and determination just to get out of bed and on to the porch.

There was no way on earth Charlie could take a tour of the two hundred acre ranch.

"Maybe the girls should show me around a little bit." Edward suggested as he gently pushed a coughing Charlie into a chair.

Charlie nodded again and pulled out his handkerchief. Before Edward could turn to knock on the door Charlie grabbed his shirt and weakly pulled Edward to him.

"The debt is about Ten Thousand. After you look around let Isabella take you to the office and show you the books."

Edward nodded thinking he had about $5,000 in savings he would pay $2,000 up front when they got married. Then use the other 2,000 to make periodic installments. They could survive on the remainder until the drive to Albine, Kansas in the spring where money would be coming in from both Charlie's cattle and his share in Cullen cattle.

Charlie expected Edward to run for the hills instead, the boy had a contemplative look on his face. Like he was figuring out he was going to do it. Charlie smiled to himself; he knew why he liked this boy.

Just then the most beautiful creature Edward had ever seen ran out and knelt at Charlie's side. He'd never met Charlie Swan's daughters; the old man was real protective.

"Pa," The brunette was dressed in a simple blue work dress, "How ya feeling Pa?"

"I'm fine Isabella."

"Don't you gi' me that line. I heard you coughing up som'n fierce." Bella scolded her father. "Why you out here in the morning dew?"

Since lately Charlie couldn't manage to get up at the crack of dawn like most country folks.

"Edward is here," Charlie managed before he broke out into another fit of coughing.

Bella turned to face the stranger that could possibly be her husband. She thought he was fine-looking. Those evergreen eyes seemed to pierce her very soul and had her feelings things she didn't understand like that tingling in her stomach and the pounding of her heart. He was tall but with lean muscle. He wasn't bulky or skin and bones, for some reason she liked that. He looked rugged but, like took care of himself. Like, he would take care of her.

A man's man, she thought to herself, unlike that sissy James.

It was the same for Edward. He thought that she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Her skin was pale even though she spent hours in the sun. The neatest little figure just barely outlined by that dress, her bosom, round hips and rump. Not to mention that delicate face and those plump lips just made for kissing.

He knew he was probably red up to his ears but he didn't care, standing there grinning like a damn fool.

"Ms. Isabella." Edward bowed slightly while removing his hat.

She gave him a pretty little curtsy. "Mr. Edward."

Charlie had seen the unspoken exchange between the two. Love at first sight he reckoned. It would last if they gave it a good try. It wasn't like that with his Renee, no, he had to convince that one that he really loved her. Even when he did, he knew she didn't return his feelings even though she pretended to.

But, he loved her just the same.

Unlike Renee, Edward had no doubts. He didn't need to see the ranch to know that he would do anything for this beauty to be his. He laid all his cards on the table.

"I'll do it. That is, if Ms. Isabella is agreeable."

* * *

**A/N: There was no way Edward would have said 'No'**

**Please Review ... if you do there MIGHT be an update for you tonight at 7 pm :)**

**Q - Should our Ms. Isabella be agreeable?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement intended**

**I guess y'all didn't want Chapter 4 as bad as I thought you did. **

**But, for those who made the effort ... here's Chap. 4 :)**

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Isabella Swan was strong young woman.

But, as she stood over her father's grave the fight left her. She felt weak but, she hid it well; self contained and calm as she held an openly sobbing Alice to her. Everyone except Edward was fooled by her mask. Their eyes met and she knew that he knew.

Bella didn't mind that he knew.

The funeral was over but, Bella and Alice lingered. The Cullens waited patiently and accepted condolences on behalf of the sisters. They were to be in-laws after all.

Alice's tears dried after a few minutes and Bella turned them around heading for the wagon. Carlisle helped them up into the bed before he joined Esme up front.

Edward and Emmett flanked them on horses and the caravan headed out from Swan lake Ranch; where they buried Charlie in the cemetery at the far end of the property to Cullen Creek where the girls had been staying since Charlie died a few days ago.

It had just barely been a week since Edward had visited them at Swan Lake Ranch when Charlie died in his sleep. He had lain in bed that night pale and vomiting with fever followed by chills rocking his body.

Bella kept watch, cleaned his vomit and kept cool rags on his forehead and wrapped him tightly in the sheets.

She knew it was his time.

But, she stayed with him. She stayed and she sang to him. He was in pain and she prayed to the good Lord for mercy. After about an hour it seems her prayers were heard. The vomiting abated and he fell into a peaceful slumber. Bella was tired but she watched him sleep.

She watched him like a hunter stalking deer.

She listened to his breathing. First the breaths were deep and far apart. He was breathing easy.

One hour later they were shallow and closer together.

Then, the breaths were farther apart and still shallow. He was wheezing.

In ... wheeze ... out ... wheeze ... in ... cough ... out ... ... ... ...

She held back a sob.

Cough ... in ... wheeze ...out.

Then it just stopped.

Charlie was gone.

The uncontrollable tears streamed down her face as she kissed his forehead and covered his face with the sheet. Then she locked the door.

Alice didn't need to see her father like that.

At first light she sent Seth, the stable boy and their only worker, to inform the Cullens. She made funeral arrangements and kept her tears at bay while she directed Edward and Emmett where to dig her father's grave.

Bella bore all of it; on her own. Edward knew that it was only a matter of time until Bella broke down and he wanted to be there for her.

So when they reached Cullen Creek and Bella sent Alice to the kitchen with Esme before she headed to the room her and her sister shared he followed her. Edward wedged his foot in between the door and the jam when she tried to shut it.

Blinded by her tears, she hadn't seen when he followed. Edward gently nudged the door open and they stared into each other's eyes. Hers were sad and brimming with tears; his concerned and caring. Edward pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms.

She let him.

They stayed like that for hours it seemed. Tears streamed but she barely made a sound. She gripped his back hard and let out all the grief that she held inside these past few days. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her back soothingly.

She was grateful that Charlie had chosen Edward; he was truly a good man. She would honour Charlie's wishes and together she hoped she and Edward could save Swan Lake Ranch.

"Ahem," A throat cleared and Bella peered around Edward to see Esme standing at the door. "I'm happy y'all can find a little comfort in each other. But ya ain't married yet and no couple that ain't joined by a preacher of the Word gon' spend a night together in a room alone under my roof."

Edward released Bella and they stood apart blushing up the tips of their ears.

"I waited as long as I could to give y'all some time. But, the sun has gone down and poor Alice is bucking in the sofa. Unless ya want me to fix ya som'n to eat I reckon is time for bed." Esme looked at them expectantly, and they shook their heads in the negative. "I'll go for Alice. Don't let me come back and see you in this room Edward Cullen. Now, say goodnight." Esme winked at them before leaving the room.

Edward wasted no time in pulling Bella back against him. He loved the feel of her body it was so soft and supple.

"Good night Bella." Edward whispered in her ear and kissing her forehead.

They heard the footsteps of Alice and Esme as they approached the room.

"Good night." Bella sighed as he released her.

Edward slipped out just as Esme and Alice turned the corner.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," She scolded.

"I'ain't in the room Ma," Edward smirked walking backwards down the hall.

"Go to bed before I spank you like I did when you were five and ran through the yard butt naked wigglin' your little pecker at the cattle singin' God bless America."

"Ma!" Edward groaned embarrassed. "You know that ain't true. Fibbin' is wrong Ma!"

"I am a grown woman. I got better things to do than fib on you." Esme tried to keep her face straight and failed, "Go to bed Edward!"

Bella laughed quietly at the exchange as she tucked Alice in. Esme came in and brushed Alice's short bangs off her forehead before hugging Bella.

"Girl child," Esme breathed rocking them side to side, "I'm sorry it had to be this way. But, you are strong … like your Pa. You'll make it. I just know you will. "

It had been a while since Bella had felt a mother's touch. She felt the tears resurfacing as she thought about where hers could be. Dead? Alive? Remarried? Poor? Rich? Suffering from some disease? Did she remember them? Did she ever wonder what happened to them? Would she hear that Charlie died and come to look for them?

These were the questions that plagued her as she lay in bed that night.

Finally, falling asleep from just plain exhaustion she dreamed of a Charlie with angel wings and a halo surrounded by bright white light and fluffy clouds.

And cowboy boots; of course.

* * *

**A/N: Yes ... Charlie has left us.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. **

**I Like this Chapter. Hope you do to. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5

James P. Sullivan was a spoiled rotten son of a bitch.

He always what he wanted whether he was handed it by his father Cauis Sullivan and uncles Aro and Marcus Volturi or he took it by force.

Mostly, he was handed it.

So, when his father came home without Isabella Swan's hand in marriage he nearly squeezed the life out of him. He had seen her in town one day and decided that he had to have her. The kool-aid got even sweeter when his father informed him that her father, Charles Swan, was dying from pneumonia and indebted to his family's bank.

He couldn't force Isabella to marry him while the old man was alive. Charles Swan cursed the day he walked into Volturi Bank, and took out a loan. But, James Sullivan knew Charles Swan wouldn't be breathing for long.

He waited patiently and about a week after his father's visit to Swan Lake Ranch the old man croaked.

James then allowed time for the girls to grieve; he didn't want to be too hasty and arouse suspicion. Two weeks after the funeral he showed up on the Cullen's doorstep to request Isabella's hand.

Not request, more like tell her they were getting married. What other choice did she have? Her father left her with debts high as heaven and no way to take care of herself or her sister. Cullen generosity would run out sooner or later. Surely Isabella would jump at the chance to get rid of all her money problems and gain a wonderful husband in one fell swoop.

He hoped she would be the one to answer the door. That way if she said no, he would force her by compromising her right then and there on the Cullen's front porch. She'd have no choice but, to let him make an honest woman out of her. That was his plan and he was sticking to it.

What James didn't know was that it was two days before Edward's and Bella's wedding.

The door was answered by the mother. He decided to lie his ass off.

"Why James Sullivan," Esme smiled even though she disliked his family because they believed they were God's gift to mankind.

Pity he didn't know that God's gift to mankind was womankind.

"What can I do you for?"

"I'm here to finish taking Ms. Isabella's hand in marriage." He oozed as much charm as a puss filled sore. "We started while Charles was alive; he practically called me his son. I was out of town when the funeral was kept. I just wanted to wait a while after his death before we picked it back up."

Esme smiled even though she knew he was a lying bastard. His soft expression was just about as sweet as a rattlesnake bite.

"Now, now James P. Sullivan, you and me know that ain't true." Esme loved making a liar out of him and watching his face falter, "Isabella is to marry my son Edward; Charlie Swan gave his blessin' a week before he died."

"Who's at the door Ma?" Edward asked as he walked into the parlour.

He'd been waiting on Esme and the girls to bring out lunch and wondered what was taking them so long. He passed Bella and Alice in the kitchen and they directed him to the front door.

"Oh, Just the son of Mr. Sullivan come by saying that Bella's his intended. That Charlie loved him like a son."

"Why, you yellow bellied snake!" Isabella ran up behind Edward. "That ain't true. My Pa couldn't stand you and your kind. Don't be goin' roun' fibbin' on the dead! I told my Pa I'd marry a Yankee before I married you James P. Sullivan."

"I'd think is best you get now boy," Edward was seeing red but there was no way he'd throw down in front of his Mama, his soon-to-be wife and sister.

No matter how much he wanted to.

"I apologize." James backed away slowly, "Remember that your father owed my family's bank money, it's now your debt. Wouldn't want you to lose Swan Lake Ranch," James' smile was sickly.

"I'll always pay my debts James P. Sullivan. I ain't some lying lily-livered fool like you."

"You just threaten my intended?" Edward stepped in front of his mother and grabbed James by his silky shirt front. "Boy, I got the mind to skin you like a cow and make my intended a new pair of boots!"

He promised himself he wouldn't but, when it came to his Bella all bets were off.

Bella held on to Edward's forearm and shook her head. "Let it go Edward, he ain't worth it, please."

Bella didn't think she could deal with Edward being locked up.

Edward didn't think he could ever deny her anything she wanted.

"Get off my land Sully!" Edward pushed James off the porch. "You got 30 seconds. Matter a fact ..."

Edward reached behind the door and got Carlisle's shotgun as James scrambled for his horse.

"No," Bella cried, "No Edward, No! Please. He ain't worth it!"

Esme grabbed Alice's hand and ran through the house to the back door. She was headed to the table that was under that big old oak tree near the paddock. Her husband and the hands were gathered there waiting on the food.

"Carlisle!"

Edward aimed for the sky and pulled the trigger. The shot resounded in the air and spooked James' horse. The horse reared up and took off with him gripping its mane tightly.

Bella stared wearily at Edward before angrily smacking his chest.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, don't you dare scare me like that again!" Bella yelled, "You think I want you to spend our wedding day in jail?!"

"I ain't goin' to jail," Edward said shrugging while putting the shotgun back behind the door. "I wasn't gon' shoot him."

"You know they important in that town." Bella crossed her arms, "Messin' with them gon' get you in trouble with the law."

"I ain't afraid of 'em or the Law." Edward looked her deep in the eye, "You don't get to tell me what to do, especially when it comes on to protectin' you and what's rightfully ours. I ain't backing down; ain't gon' run from 'em with my tail between my legs like I'm some beaten dog. You best believe I'll fight 'em to my grave before I let him and his kind take you from me." Edward looked away and made to go through the front door, "Now get! Go eat or som'n. I ain't good company when I is like this."

"You walkin' away from me Edward Anthony Cullen?" Bella asked stunned.

"I'll be back," The steps protested as Edward made his way out into the yard.

"I ain't gon' be waitin'." Bella said cheekily.

He didn't answer because he knew it was a lie. She knew he knew it was a lie.

She didn't mind that he knew it was a lie.

* * *

**A/N: Yep ... James P. Sullivan Is a lying-lily livered yellow bellied snake.**

**I love me some country talk. **

**I'll see what the responses to Chapter 5 are before I post Chapter 6. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement Intended**

**It's the night before the wedding **

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Esme Cullen was a loving motherly woman.

So, it warmed her heart to help the girl that would be getting hitched to her son prepare for the big day. Over the past two and half weeks she and the Swan Sisters bonded over making the dresses, decorating the church and cooking up the reception dinner.

They were the daughters she always wanted and she was the mother they never had. They looked up to her and she loved them like she had brought them into this world herself.

Esme and the girls had moved over to Swan Lake Ranch for the night before the wedding along with Rose, Emmett's Wife, who was 5 months pregnant. They planned get ready in the morning and head over to the church as soon as Carlisle picked them up in the wagon.

It was late in the night and they were having slices of pumpkin pie with some homemade cream and tea around Charlie's table. Alice was leading the discussion and checking the wedding preparations.

Slowly, Bella had seen Alice returning to her normal happy bouncy self. Ever since she learned Charlie was sick and the ranch was in trouble she had withdrawn into a shell. She was uncharacteristically quiet and moved about her chores lifelessly.

About a week into the living with the Cullens Alice came to life, she woke up happy and chatty. She was just plain cheerful. When Bella asked her what changed, Alice said she could see their way out and that everything would be just fine.

"Well," Alice sighed dramatically, "I'm off to bed. Need my beauty sleep seeing as how I'm maid of honour and what-not."

"Good night Mary Alice." Esme giggled into her tea.

"How old is she Bella?" Rose asked cutting herself another slice of pie and rubbing her large tummy.

She then dropped a massive dollop of cream on top.

"16," Bella gaped at Rose; it was her 6th slice of pie since they sat down.

"I do declare," Rose said with a mouth full of pumpkin pie, "That mouth was made for chatting. I like her though, keeps ya entertained."

"And yours was made for eating," Esme pulled the quarter of cake that was left from the center of the table and wrapped it up.

Rose frowned, "It's Emmett's baby ya know," She rubbed her tummy again; "It's bound to be a big as he is. God knows I've had to double what I've been cooking since he put this baby in me. Seems like ain't enough food to go around."

"How," Bella choked.

She was a bit nervous that she was going ask her in-laws that question but she ain't have no more female family but Alice. She was sure Alice knew nothing about marriage business.

She knew that babies came soon after a man and a woman got married. The good book said they 'knew' each other. But, Bella didn't know what that 'knewing' entailed.

"Did he put the baby in me?" Rose asked smirking at Bella who just nodded dumbly.

"Time for the talk," Esme declared. "You about to be a married woman and ya need to know these things."

"What talk?" Bella looked between the two married women.

"The Sex Talk," Rose said bluntly before eyeing her soon to be sister- in-law. "Are you pure Bella?"

"Of course," Bella turned red, "I ain't never been touched by a man."

"Well," Esme cleared her throat, "My Edward's a virgin too. He ain't been touched by a woman. When two people get married, on the wedding night they make love or have sex."

"Or Fuck." Rose added.

"That's a bad word for it." Esme eyed Rose who just shrugged. "Sex is when he puts his penis, that's between his legs..."

"Or his cock," Rose jumped in.

"Inside the opening between your legs; where your monthly comes from." Esme put her hand over Rose's mouth just knowing she'd say something crude.

Rose bit down on Esme's hand and volunteered, "Pussy,"

"The good book says you ain't supposed to do it when you're having your monthly but, you can do it any other time even when you're pregnant." Esme rubbed her hand.

"Especially when you're pregnant," Rose wiggled her eyebrows before sighing. "God knows these baby hormones make me hornier than a jack rabbit. I miss Em; lately he's been hiding from me. I think he's chaffing. Got any cream for that Esme?"

"It feels good after a while but ya first time will be painful." Esme rolled her eyes at Rose.

"Will he feel any pain?" Bella asked quietly Rose's bluntness was making a little easier.

"Hell No!" Rose guffawed, "There's a reason why there are saloons with whore houses upstairs. Men like those two things; liquor and a ready woman with her legs open wide. They only feel pleasure all the time. We are the ones that bear Eve's curse."

"Women were born to feel pain."

Bella nodded remembering the cramps of monthlies and how they sometimes left her praying for death to come.

"Other than that little pain the first time," Rose whispered, "If he gets you wet enough before you do it; it'll be great each time."

"Wet?"

"Between your legs," Rose smiled, "You look at him or he touches ya and you feel tingly all over. Your heart starts to pound and ya breathing gets harder; feelin' like you're about to burst with need. Don't know what ya want but you know it has som'n to do with him." Rose's eyes were glazed over, "It's plenty wonderful."

"Sex is just one part of marriage." Esme smiled gently, "There are so many other things to enjoy with your husband. Like the two of you getting to know each other. The love, the togetherness, the partnership, the building of a life together the protection and provision; Cullen men do their darnest to provide everything that you could ever want. They take care of ya."

Rose emptied her cup, "Esme and Carlisle raised themselves two fine boys. Cullen men are good men Bella. You got the last available one for the next twenty years."

"All I ask is that you make him happy." Esme smiled in Bella's direction.

"I think you do that by jus' being near him." Rose giggled, "Walkin' roun' happier than a lark that one."

"Reckon I don't know much about being a wife." Bella mumbled looking down at her lap.

Esme rubbed Bella's forearm, "Be a good and faithful help mate. Be there for him and support him. He can't do it on his own. There gon' be days when he's feelin' like giving up. On those days you don't let him; be strong for him. And guide him."

A woman is what keeps a family together and alive. He might be the head but you're the neck." Esme paused, "The neck is what turns the head."

* * *

**A/N: While I have not conducted an extensive research on southern language, I have done some.**

** So the language used in Swan Lake Ranch is actually from some parts of the south. Remember, the south is massive. **

**My Edward is by no means uneducated, he just loves his dialect.**

**Chapter 7 - Let's get hitched.**

**Hey Silfran - What's a "Smellfungus?" ... LOL**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No Copyright Infringement intended **

**Let's get hitched. **

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Pastor Cope was a passionate man of God.

"'Now concerning the things whereof ye wrote unto me: It is good for a man not to touch a woman. Nevertheless to avoid fornication, let every man have his own wife, and let every woman have her own husband.' 1st Chronicles 7, Verses One and Two.

Marriage is rite of passage Holy and Ordained by our Lord God.

'Whoso findeth a wife findeth a good thing and obtainth favour of the Lord.' Proverbs 18:22. And that is why we are all gathered here today, because Edward ... has found himself a very, very, very, very good thing."

Edward smirked in the Pastor's direction before turning his gaze back to the vision in front of him. The delicate white lace veil passed down from Cullen to Cullen concealed her face from Edward's view. The white dress Bella wore had been her mother's.

Even though it cost a pretty penny, Renee had refused to get married in any other dress. Charlie put himself in debt to give her it. Then on the day of the wedding she decided that she hated it.

To make it a little more modern they cut the long sleeves to fall three quarters down the length of Bella's arm and adjusted the fit. They removed there of the under skirts as they made it ridiculously heavy and hard to walk in. It gave Bella a slim shapely silhouette.

There had been twenty (20) inch train. It was a surety that Bella would trip over all that fabric when she normally tripped over air. Now the dress barely kissed the floor.

She had borrowed fancy shoes from Rose and Alice had given her a pair of blue earrings for her wedding gift. She wore them with pride.

Edward was awe struck by the absolutely stunning creature that stood in front of him.

Likewise Bella was stupefied by the devilishly handsome man that towered over her. He was dressed in what he described as a black three piece monkey suit.

"The rings?" The preacher questioned.

Edward turned to Emmett, his best man, who began searching his pants pockets.

"Oh Lord," Esme groaned under her breath while Carlisle buried his face into her hair to hide his juvenile snickering.

"Em..." Edward whispered.

Emmett smiled sheepishly and began patting down his jacket before coming up empty handed.

"Excuse me." Rose pushed up from her seat with a hand on her massive stomach and waddled over to Emmett. She opened his jacket and removed the rings from a secret pocket in the jacket.

She handed them to Edward before waddling back to her seat and lowering herself into her seat with Carlisle's help.

"See congregation," Pastor Cope smiled, "A very good thing."

The congregation laughed and Edward passed Bella his ring.

"Edward, as you push the ring unto Isabella's finger repeat after me.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish til' death do us part."

Edward repeated the vows and slid the ring unto Bella's finger. It had been Mama Cullen's ring and she passed it to him as he was the elder of the two brothers.

"Isabella, as you push the ring unto Edward's finger repeat after me.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, take you, Edward Anthony Cullen to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, to cherish and obey til' death do us part."

Bella repeated the vows and slid the simple gold band unto Edward's finger. The ring had belonged to Charlie.

"Do you Isabella take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you submit yourself to your husband, comfort him, honor him and keep him, forsaking all others and be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bella said with conviction.

"And do you Edward, take Isabella to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you submit yourself to your wife, comfort her, protect her, honor her and keep her, forsaking all others and be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Edward said with fervour.

"By the power vested in me by God and the state of Colorado I now pronounce you man and wife. 'For this cause shall a man leave his father and mother, and shall cleave to his wife and they twain shall be one flesh? Wherefore they are no more twain, but one flesh. What therefore God had joined together let no man put asunder.'Edward you may kiss your bride."

Gently Edward raised the veil that hid Bella's face and flipped it over so that it fell down her back. He cupped her cheeks and lowered his head to place his lips upon hers. The congregation erupted in catcalls and whistles;Emmett, of course, being the loudest.

Edward moved to deepen the kiss and Bella powerless to stop him gave in to his demanding tongue. Pastor Cope had been tapping Edward's shoulder long before the kiss turned inappropriate. Only the need for air drove them apart.

"Why, Edward Anthony Cullen you are just plain shameless." She scolded with a smile on her face.

"Ain't never said I wasn't." Edward pulled Bella in for another kiss.

The wedding party and guests headed to Cullen Creek Ranch where they would be having a good old country reception before the couple would leave for Swan Lake Ranch to be alone for their honeymoon.

The party was in full swing. Food flowed freely and the guests ate heartily.

Discreetly, a lot of moonshine made its way into the punch cups of the men. A few of the hands were handy with instruments and they offered to play a little jigging music.

After the newlyweds had their first dance, the country folk attacked the makeshift dance floor.

The couple exhausted from the preparations and anxiety of getting married to practically a virtual strange were content to just observe after they

Bella sat on her husband's lap while she watched Alice get swung around the makeshift dance floor by some golden haired fellow that Edward highly recommended.

"He's the deputy." Edward had responded when she asked him who he was.

"Sheriff?"

"Hmmm," Edward responded distractedly as they were being approached by a strange man he had never seen before.

"I hope I ain't intruding."

* * *

**A/N: Who do you think it is? **

**If you guess it right I'll post Chapter 8. **

**If no one gets it ... Chapter 8 won't be posted until Monday morning. **

**Good Luck :) **


End file.
